Loco por ti
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: Un par de pesonajes que se encuentran y se conocen en condiciones fuera de lo común, cuya relación los llevará a vivir una aventura poco imaginada. U/A No pairing. FIN
1. I

**Hola a todos. Bien, en esta ocasion vengo con una historia que es un poco diferente a lo que suelo tratar y extrania. Precisamente porque trabajare con personajes que no suelo usar, para nada. Aun asi, me gustaria saber que les ha parecido, espero puedan hacermelo saber. Ademas, la historia no sera muy lara. Sera de solo cinco capitulos. En fin, les dejo el primer capitulo sin mas.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Loco por ti**

**Capítulo 1**

Oscuridad total. La habitación en la que se encontraba, no existía más que la completa oscuridad. Por más que mirara a su alrededor no hacía más que ver negro, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? La maldita habitación no tenía ni una mísera abertura que pudiera filtrar un poco de la luz del exterior. Aunque, supuso, era muy temprano. No había logrado dormir esa noche… ¡qué va! Ya tenía noches sin poder dormir absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué? Por ella. Ese día se cumplía un año de no haberla visto. Un año que se le había hecho una eternidad.

De improvisto, las puestas se abrieron y las luces se encendieron, cegándolo momentáneamente y dejando ver el tan odioso color blanco que impregnaba en las paredes. Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con las manos para evitar la tan molesta iluminación. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, divisó desde una esquina del cuarto a un hombre alto de cabellos naranjas y ojos cafés que vestía una bata blanca, acompañado de un par de hombres uniformados.

El hombre dio un paso dentro de la habitación y al mismo tiempo, él alargó su mano para tomar su inseparable vaso de agua. El hombre retrocedió el paso que había dado. Él sonrió de medio lado. ¿Le tenía miedo? ¡Qué ironía! ¿No se suponía que él debía temerle a aquel sujeto? Después de todo, él sólo estaba encerrado allí y aquel hombre era el de los medicamentos y sustancias tranquilizantes.

— ¿Me temes? —no pudo evitar preguntar mientras daba un sorbo al agua con el popote, prefería tomar así el vital líquido. El hombre alto le lanzó una mirada que no pudo descifrar—. ¿Qué quieres, Juugo? ¿Traicionarme más? —su tono de voz era helado, déspota y sus violetas ojos le lanzaron una mirada llena de reproche.

Miró a Juugo entrecerrar los ojos. Juugo de Tenpin, aquél a quien una vez llamó mejor amigo, hermano. Ahora un simple traidor, un simple ser que no formaba más que memorias de un hermoso pasado y que ahora formaba parte de nuevas memorias, llenas de desdicha. Un ex confidente… ahora su psiquiatra.

—Sabes que no soy tal cosa, Suigetsu —le habló con voz suave—. Era para tu propio bien…

— ¿Quieres mi bien? ¡Sácame de aquí! Yo no pertenezco a este lugar. Déjame salir e ir con ella, a su lado.

Juugo negó con la cabeza. Había tomado el caso de su amigo porque lo conocía y tenía la esperanza de poder ayudarlo a reponerse. Porque sabía que de alguna manera seguían teniendo un lazo, algo fuerte que los unía. Había pasado un año desde el ingreso de Suigetsu y por ahora no había logrado mucho.

— ¿Qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar Suigetsu con el mismo tono de voz que utilizó al principio y sin moverse del lugar.

Juugo les hizo una seña a los guardias que lo había acompañado y éstos entraron con una camisa de fuerza en sus manos. Levantaron con brusquedad a Suigetsu del frío suelo en el que reposaba y le pusieron la camisa de fuerza. Él no puso resistencia alguna. Una vez equipado, Juugo salió del cuarto seguido de los guardias y Suigetsu, que iba en medio de los hombres. Se dejó conducir dócilmente a dónde fuera que lo llevaran.

Se extrañó al notar que aún nadie circulaba por los pasillos. ¿Pues a qué horas habían ido a buscarlo? Con mucha más extrañeza notó que se dirigieron al enorme patio del edificio. Sin negarlo, se sintió reconfortado y permitió que la brisa matutina meciera sus cabellos plateados. Sin embargo, notó que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Era demasiado temprano. Aún estaba oscuro, el sol no despertaba todavía… entonces, ¿por qué él sí? Miró a Juugo inquisidor, sin que el deje de desprecio desapareciera.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —inquirió con voz mucho más fría.

—Hoy se cumple un año desde que dejaste de verla, ¿no es así? Suigetsu no respondió y dirigió su atención a un punto fijo en el verde pasto—. Bueno, es una manera de recordarla. ¿Olvidaste que ella amaba los amaneceres…?

—Mientras, yo prefería el atardecer… no, no lo olvido —reconoció el joven con una triste sonrisa, mientras alzaba su vista al cielo despejado mirando el horizonte. En efecto, los primero rayos solares podían verse reflejados en una que otra nube. Ella hubiese amado ese espectáculo.

No pudo mirar más. Su vista se nubló por las súbitas lágrimas que amenazaron por salir de sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas y dejó fluir el llanto. ¿Cuánto no había llorado en este pasado año? ¡Jamás pensó llorar tanto en su vida! Y todo por ella. Y no sólo lloraba por ella, estaba allí por ella. En aquel horrible lugar para dementes. En el hospital psiquiátrico.

"Manicomio", pensó él. ¿Para qué esconder la realidad disfrazándola con otro nombre? ¿Por cambiar el nombre, cambiaban las cosas? ¿Era más fácil estar allí al llamarlo con más "dulzura"?

Suigetsu dejó de llora al sentir los tenues rayos del sol madrugador. Juugo lo miró desde su lugar y le informó:

—Esperamos que la nueva enfermera llegue a más tardar para mañana.

— ¿Nueva? ¿Qué pasó con la otra? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Renunció.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a inquirir con descaro. Juugo aspiró hondo para controlarse, pero no contestó.

Suigetsu miró a Juugo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, dejado ver sus afilados dientes. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho? No. Ni siquiera sintió compasión cuando aquellas grandes perlas lo miraron suplicantes al exigir del valioso oxígeno, ya que estaba quitándoselo poco a poco con su largo y hermoso cabello negro. No, no se arrepentía para nada; era una pena que lo hubiesen alcanzado a medias escaleras. No obstante, lo había hecho para salir de allí y verla. ¡Y lo volvería a hacer! Lo que fuera por ella, sí, quizás estaba loco, pero estaba loco por ella.

_"Loco por ti"_, pensó aún con esa sonrisa mientras los guardias volvían a alzarlo con brusquedad para llevarlo adentro de su habitación, que no era más que una celda. Juugo caminó detrás los guardias que escoltaban a su amigo. Había sido suficiente aire fresco para él.

* * *

Una bella rubia de hermosa figura y piel nívea se situó frente al gran y amplio edificio. Todo alrededor de éste, era cubierto por un gran jardín, muy bien cuidado por cierto. Claro, todo estaba encercado. La seguridad ante todo, ¿no? Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al letrero que identificaba a la instalación.

_"Hospital Psiquiátrico de Konoha"_, leyó y suspiró. Bien, era hora de empezar con su labor. Entró y se dirigió a la recepcionista.

— ¿Viene a ver a alguien? —inquirió la mujer detrás del escritorio en tono amble.

—No, señora. Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y he sido transferida desde Tokio. Soy la nueva enfermera del hospital.

* * *

**Bien, es todo por ahora. Raro, cierto? Jejeje. Se cuidan. Hasta otra**


	2. II

**Hola a todo el mundo. Que cuenta? Como les va en la vida?**

**Bien, en esta ocasion les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta histoira tan extrania, no sin antes agradecerles enormemente el hecho de que la aceptaran, la leyeran y me dejaran sus reviews. Graicas!**

**Ahora bien, Laurie y Kyraa, lo siento mucho -creo que esto debi aclararlo en el primer capitulo o en el summary-, lo que sucede es que, si bien Sui e Ino son los personajes principales, no es que vaya a emparejarlos. Si lo creyeron lo siento, no era mi intencion dar esa idea. De cualquier manera, lo arreglare aclarandolo en el summary. Es que a decir verdad, este fic es mas como un experimento que otra cosa. En fin...**

**Dejando el parloteo a un lado, les dejo el capi:**

**Capítulo 2**

Ino se miraba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Traía puesto su uniforme de enfermera. Le quedaba perfecto. Ese era el primer día de trabajo en aquel hospital. El día anterior que se había presentado y había entregado su expediente al jefe director del lugar, decidieron aceptarla de manera rápida. No todos los días se encontraba a alguien con su potencial, le habían dicho.

Sin embargo, le habían pedido algo que sin duda se le había hecho muy difícil cumplir. Miró con nostalgia su cabello. Aquella larga, sedosa y brillante coleta dorada y que siempre le gustó, había desaparecido y ahora su cabello se mantenía corto, a la altura de los hombros y suelto. Como cuando era una niña. Suspiró. No es que fuera una vanidosa ni nada por el estilo, pero su cabello significaba mucho para ella así que el que le pidieran que se deshiciera en mayor parte de él, le había dolido.

_— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo _—_había demandado una explicación._

_—Ya le conté el porqué, señorita. Recuerde que ya le di las razones…_

_—Pero puedo peinarlo en un chongo y no afecta _—_lo interrumpió._

_—La otra enfermera también hacía eso. Haga lo que le dije _—_fue su última demanda para después dejarla sola._

Volvió a suspirar al recordar esa conversación. Ni modo, debía acatarse a todas las órdenes de sus nuevos jefes. Salió de su morada y subió a su auto para dirigirse al hospital. Una vez llegó a éste y aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento propio de las instalaciones, ingresó al edificio. Dejó un pequeño bolso que siempre cargaba con ella en un casillero que ayer le habían asignado y luego se dirigió a una oficina especial, que era donde ser archivaba la vida de los pacientes. Tomó algunos folders de un archivero y salió de la oficina para iniciar con el trabajo.

Estaba por dar el mediodía y casi terminaba con los pacientes de la mañana. Por ahora, sólo los visitaba para conocer un poco con quién trabajaría todos los días. Le gustaba familiarizarse con toda la gente, incluso con aquellas que sufrían desordenes mentales. No por nada había estudiado Psicología, ¿verdad?

Miró el número que estaba escrito en el folder que tenía en sus blancas manos. Era el número del cuarto de su último paciente antes de descansar e ir a tomar un refrigerio. Anduvo por los pasillos cuando localizó la habitación. Se colocó frente a la puerta y la abrió. Lo primero que notó fue el tan característico color blanco, para después dirigir su atención al hombre que ocupaba aquel cuarto, quien se mantenía sentado en un rincón con una botella de agua con un popote a su lado.

El hombre joven levantó su vista hacia ella y no supo por qué su mirada violeta la turbó en gran manera. El sujeto de cabellos plateados se levantó. Ella tuvo el enorme deseo de salir corriendo de allí; pero no por miedo, era por una sensación inexplicable que él despertaba en su interior. Era algo nuevo para ella. Algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie ¡y mucho menos con uno de sus pacientes! No llevaba ni media jornada allí ¿y ya estaba enloqueciendo?

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron cuando él dejó su esquinita y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación, clavando sus ojos en ella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo de una manera tan penetrante que sentía la atravesaba sin piedad. Porque sus ojos eran fríos y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Ino tragó duro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era una profesional, ¿por qué no actuaba como tal? Aspiró con lentitud y soltando el aire de la misma manera, varias veces, logró controlarse.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —saludó con alegría, lo que a ella misma le sorprendió teniendo en cuenta lo que le había pasado momento antes—. Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka. Soy la nueva enfermera que se encargará de atenderte de ahora en adelante. La anterior enfermera lo hacía, pero ahora seré yo.

Él no articuló palabra, se limitó a observarla con indiferencia. Lo que puso un tanto nerviosa a Ino. Estaba acostumbrada a que le gritaran, que una persona le hablara creyéndose dos, que le contaran incoherencias, que trataran de hablarle bien y que al final no lograran controlarse y fueran violentos, lo que fuera; pero no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien que estuviera en el hospital psiquiátrico la tratara de manera tan fría y distante.

—Bueno…. Veamos que hay aquí —dirigió su azul mirada al folder y lo abrió—. Aquí dice que te llamas Suigetsu Hozuki, ¿verdad? —dirigió su vista de nuevo a él, quien no dejaba de mirarla. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tenía algo en la cara? Comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

—Largo…

El susurro apenas audible de Suigetsu la sacó de su incomodidad.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—Lárgate —escupió con irritación por tener que repetir la orden.

Bien, esto terminó por confundir más a Ino.

Lo sabía, no tenía porqué sentirse confundida. No era la primera vez que le decían esas palabras. Muchos de los pacientes que había tenido en Tokio se las habían dicho. Sin embargo, aquellas ocasiones habían sido diferentes. Sus pacientes reaccionaban con locura no con tal indiferencia.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Lárgate. ¿Eres sorda o qué? —Inquirió Suigetsu con desdén—. Vete, no necesito de una enfermera o un doctor. No necesito de nadie aquí… ¡yo no debería estar aquí! ¡Yo debería estar allá afuera, con ella!

Ino parpadeó varias veces. ¿Que no debía estar allí? ¿Qué debería estar con ella? ¿Quién era ella? Frunció el ceño, confundida. Bueno, por lo menos ya presentaba síntomas de locura. Esas palabras de negación sí que ella las conocía.

—Si estás aquí es porque…

— ¡Cállate! —Suigetsu la silenció al momento de crispar sus manos—. Eres exactamente igual que todas. Crees que por el hecho de tener la vida de las personas en una carpeta llena de información pueden conocerlas de una manera minuciosa. Que al verme aquí es porque de verdad pasa algo conmigo, pero no. No me conoces ni a mí ni a nadie más en este lugar.

Suigetsu subió el tono con cada palabra que decía. Ino retrocedió cuando él dio un paso hacia ella. Un solo grito bastaba de su parte para que los guardias hicieran acto de presencia. No necesitó gritar. Los guardias entraron por la puerta, abriéndola con sus llaves personales. Eran un par de hombres grandes.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Escuchamos gritos —habló uno de ellos mirando al joven con desconfianza. Suigetsu viró su cabeza a un lado y regresó a su rinconcito, dando a entender que sus intensiones no eran causar problemas, por hoy.

Sonó la alarma del reloj que Ino traía en su muñeca izquierda. Lo miró. Las doce en punto del medio día. Hora de su descanso. Alzó su vista al par de guardias y con una pequeña sonrisa les dijo:

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen. No pasó nada. De hecho ya me retiraba a descansar un poco.

Los hombres asintieron y salieron del cuarto. Ino salió detrás de ellos, pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo observó a Suigetsu por la rendija. Se notaba triste y una curiosidad, inusual en ella —porque no se trataba de uno de sus amigos—, le nació.

* * *

Ino caminó por los pasillos del hospital. Llevaba entre sus manos una bolsa con alimentos. Ya había entregado su comida a varios pacientes; ahora se la entregaría a aquel chico que se había declarado como enemigo suyo escaso par de horas atrás. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta, inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire contenido con lentitud. Abrió la puerta.

Nuevamente, Suigetsu se encontraba sentado en el suelo, en aquel rinconcito. A pesar de que sus ojos color zafiro buscaron la violeta mirada, no la captaron. Él no quería verla. No quería nada de nadie que trabajara en aquel lugar.

— ¿No es más cómoda tu cama? —preguntó ella, tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente. Esperó una respuesta y como no la obtuvo, siguió diciendo—: Te traje comida. Un plato de fruta picada, algo de yogurt, una ensalada y agua fresca. Es curioso, tu expediente dice que sólo te alimentas de cosas basadas en líquidos.

— ¿Y a ti qué? —cuestionó cortante.

Ino no dijo más, se limitó a sacar todos los recipientes de plástico delgado de la bolsa. Los puso frente a Suigetsu y este los miró por un largo momento para después empezar a comer de la ensalada en silencio. Ino soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo. Parecía que las cosas podían empezar a funcionar entre ellos, como paciente y enfermera, claro estaba. Su pensamiento no duró mucho.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —le preguntó el joven con expresión poco amigable—. Ya cumpliste con traerme de comer, no tienes por qué quedarte. Vete.

—Yo… no me molesta… es decir, me gustaría que…

—Pues yo no quiero que te quedes. Vete —aseveró con desazón.

Summer frunció el ceño, un poco irritada. ¿Pues quién se creía ese chico?

—Escucha —comenzó tratando de sonar paciente—, en verdad quiero que estés bien conmigo como enfermera. No quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros, ni choques. Quiero ser tu amiga…

La burlona carcajada que Suigetsu lanzó la interrumpió.

— ¿Amiga? ¡Ja, claro que sí! —expresó sarcásticamente—. Mira a tu alrededor y dime, ¿dónde crees que te encuentras? Es un manicomio. No seas ingenua, nadie aquí tiene idea de lo que es tener amigos. Hablando como lo haces no te hace más que una completa idiota, como todas que dicen lo mismo y al final es mera actuación. Hipocresía. Falsedad. Siempre es igual…

— ¡No es verdad! —lo silenció Ino, ahora sí molesta—. ¡Así como me pediste que no te juzgara, te pido que no me juzgues a mí! ¡Yo no soy como las demás enfermeras! ¡No sé que tienes contra ellas, pero te aseguro que yo no soy como ellas! ¡Y sólo intentaba ser amable!

Suigetsu miró a la rubia que se mantenía frente a él, sin expresión en su rostro. Con voz monótona preguntó:

— ¿No eres como todas? —Ino asintió—. Entonces demuéstralo.

Ino echó para atrás su cabeza, confundida. ¿Demostrarlo? ¿Cómo? Antes de lograr articular la pregunta, Suigetsu respondió:

—Sácame de aquí.

* * *

**Por ahora es todo. De nuevo, lo siento por la confusion y espero que no por eso se me vayan, que en verdad que han alegrado con sus comentarios. Los quiero.**

**Hasta otra.**


	3. III

**Hola a todos. Despues de un rato, aca ando con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Antes que nada, quiero agadecer a todas la personitas que se estan tomando la molestia de leer este fic y muchas mas graicas a quellos que dejan sus reviews. Me animan, chicos.**

**Stela-san, me gusto tu cometario. Si, yo tambien opino que un SuiIno seria realmente extranio y por lo mismo no creo que pueda hacer uno. Ademas, Ino no me cae... por que la hice mi protagonista? Para intentar dejar a un lado el prejuicio que tengo hacia los rubios... En fin.**

**Les dejo el siguiente capi. Ojala les guste. Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ino abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Sacarlo de allí? ¿En qué pensaba? No podía hacer eso. Dejó de mirarlo y posó su vista sobre los alimentos del paciente. Negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso —le dijo de manera firme.

— ¿No? —Suigetsu no se sorprendió para nada de la respuesta—. ¿Ves que no eres diferente a todas?

—Me pides imposibles —susurró ella para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, cosa que no resultó ya que el joven siguió disfrutando de sus alimentos sin prestarle atención a ella—. Hace rato, la primera vez que nos vimos, mencionaste a cierta ella. ¿Quién es? Tu expediente no dice nada de una ella. En realidad, tu información es bastante limitada…

El estómago de Suigetsu se contrajo y la fruta que estaba por tragar se quedó atorada en su garganta. Tragó con dificultad lo que ya tenía en la boca e hizo a un lado el resto de la comida, mirando a Ino con mucha más frialdad. Ella sintió el frío de su mirada a tal grado que la piel se le enchinó. ¿Ahora qué hizo mal?

— ¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió tratando de sonar normal y darle calor al helado ambiente—. ¿Por qué no terminaste de comer…?

—No vuelvas a nombrarme a ella. Ya no tengo hambre —contestó a las dos preguntas con palaras cargada de desprecio—. No trates de inmiscuirte en mi vida. Métete en tus asuntos. Limítate a cumplir con tu absurdo papel de enfermera. No hagas más que eso.

Ino abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo más, pero al momento la puerta se abrió y dos guardias entraron a la habitación.

—Lamentamos molestarla en su labor, señorita, pero es hora de la terapia del paciente —informó uno de ellos.

Ino asintió. Con esto, los hombres tomaron cada uno un brazo de Suigetsu y lo escoltaron fuera de la habitación. Ino suspiró larga y tendidamente, comenzando a recoger los alimentos que sobraron y la basura.

Mientras, Suigetsu y compañía caminaban por los muchos pasillos de aquel sitio. Pasillos que por cierto, el peli-plateado conocía mejor que la palma de su mano. ¿Cuántas veces había ido a aquella oficina? Incontables. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado escapar en el trayecto? Muchas. Ante el recuerdo, miró las bolsitas que colgaban de los cinturones de los guardias. Dentro de estas bolsitas estaban los electroshock.

_"Aparatos infernales"_, pensó el joven frunciendo el ceño. Esas cosas eran lo único que impedía que pudiera escapar en el camino de su habitación a la oficina de su ex amigo. Sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó al despacho de Juugo, ubicado en el mismo edificio.

—Aquí está el paciente, doctor. Se lo dejamos. Estaremos afuera por si nos necesita —y con un asentimiento por parte del peli-naranja, los hombres se retiraron.

— ¿Qué te parece la nueva enfermera? Eficiente, ¿no crees?

— ¿No se supone que los pacientes tiene preferencia a los enfermeros? ¿No son ellos lo que necesitan la ayuda? ¿O es que aquí los enfermeros tienen prioridad? —inquirió Suigetsu con mordacidad. Juugo, suspiró—. Dime, Juugo, ¿estamos aquí para hablar de mí o de la enfermera?

—Muy bien, si no quieres habar de eso, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿qué te parece? ¿Qué asunto te apetece tratar?

—Por mí, ninguno.

—Suigetsu…

— ¡Estoy harto de este maldito lugar! —explotó—. ¿No entiendes que ya quiero salir de esta prisión? ¡No debería estar aquí, con un demonio! ¡Debo ser libre para… para…!

— ¡Suigetsu ya cállate! —Juugo se levantó de su silla detrás del escritorio con actitud amenazante. Era el único que le hacía frente a su amigo sin temer nada; después de todo, lo conocía y sabía que no intentaría nada. No si era él—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que quieres? He escuchado lo que quieres de tu propia boca cientos de veces. ¿Crees que yo no quiero que salgas de aquí con honores? Yo deseo que seas feliz, al lado de ya sabes quién, pero tu estúpida negligencia te mantiene aquí. No te esfuerzas por salir adelante. Así que el único culpable de tu alargada desdicha eres tú.

Suigetsu se mantuvo callado un largo rato y luego se echó sobre el largo sofá quedando boca arriba y miró el techo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Cómo…cómo está ella? —inquirió con voz queda. Juugo pareció meditar un poco la respuesta—. Sé que ella siempre es el tema principal de lo que hablamos, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo… yo la extraño —un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos. ¿Por qué era Juugo quien siempre terminaba viéndolo vulnerable?

—Lo sé, lo sé —trató de tranquilizarlo el ojicafé sentándose frente a él en una silla muy acolchonada—. No sabría decirte con exactitud cómo está. He oído que se la pasa… bien. Sabes que no la he visto desde… hace mucho.

—Me alegro que esté bien —susurró posando su brazo sobre sus ojos, en un vano intento de evitar soltar más lágrimas.

Juugo escuchó con paciencia como su amigo se desahogaba. Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que hablaban de ella. Era una enfermiza rutina, sí, enfermiza y por demás dolorosa.

* * *

Ino entró a aquel cuarto para seguir con su labor. Y en esta ocasión encontró a Suigetsu en el suelo con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y los ojos hinchados. Algo que jamás había visto en todo el tiempo que había estado allí. Al descubrir que era la irritante enfermera, Suigetsu rápidamente ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué no sabes tocar? —inquirió con aparente enfado. No obstante, Summer descubrió que él quería controlar el temblor en su voz. Además, sabía que la misma pregunta era idiota. Ella no necesitaba tocar.

—Lo siento… yo traje el desayuno.

—No quiero comer… no quiero nada. Sólo quiero verla… —su voz se apagó.

Ino miró al peli-plateado desde arriba con los ojos bien abiertos. Era la primera vez que él le decía algo tan abiertamente. La primera vez que le contaba cómo se sentía. Se sintió confundida. Había tantos pacientes en aquel hospital. Cada uno con historias y sufrimientos diferentes, pero Suigetsu era el único que despertaba una gran curiosidad en ella. Era una sensación extraña para Ino. Sentía que él no merecía estar en ese lugar. Sentía que estaba allí por un error, una equivocación.

Los últimos días había dejado de inmiscuirse en su pasado. Había dejado de hacerle preguntas comprometedoras. Simplemente evitaba hacer cualquier cosa que a él le molestara para llegar a obtener un poco, no de su cariño, al menos de su confianza. Sólo se limitaba a hacerle compañía y en ocasiones contarle alguna historia o anécdota suya. Y al parecer, su paciencia estaba dando resultados.

Entró a la habitación y de la bolsa sacó los alimentos, por si más tarde se le habría el apetito. Se dirigió a la puerta y le lanzó una última mirada. El pobre joven pintaba un cuadro muy triste. Supuso que no querría compañía y respetando eso salió del cuarto para seguir trabajando. Al llegar la tarde, se encaminó al cuarto del paciente con quien más tiempo pasaba. En esta ocasión tocó. No tenía por qué, pero con todo lo hizo.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que entró. Sentado donde mismo y en la misma posición se encontraba Suigetsu; la comida seguía en el mismo sitio también. Se le veía tan solo que por un momento Ino deseó estar siempre a su lado, para quitarle de encima el triste peso de la soledad.

—Suigetsu…

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —la pregunta de él la interrumpió.

—Por supuesto, lo que sea —aceptó de inmediato sintiéndose feliz de que después de tratarla tan despectivamente al fin la tomara en cuenta.

—Ahora… en estos momentos quiero estar solo. ¿Podrías retirarte, por favor?

Suigetsu habló tan educadamente y con una suavidad, que Ino no tuvo el corazón para negarle ese simple deseo. Por lo que alzó el almuerzo que el joven no quiso y dejó los alimentos vespertinos, teniendo la efímera esperanza de que después él comiera al menos un poco. Después de esto, se retiró de la presencia del hombre y continuó con su labor.

Estaba por terminar su turno cuando los anteriormente tranquilos pasillos se volvieron un ir y venir de doctores, enfermeras e incluso guardias. Al parecer había ocurrido otro intento de fuga... ¿O en verdad fue una fuga completa? El corazón de Ino se aceleró. ¿No sería posible que…?

—Juugo —susurró el nombre del médico, que al igual que todos, corría por los pasillos dirigiéndose a ella—. ¡Juugo! —gritó para hacerse escuchar entre los murmullos.

Funcionó, el doctor posó su atención en la rubia, pero su mirada estaba llena de impaciencia.

—Juugo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Quién escapó?

Juugo desvió su mirada, debatiéndose. ¿Era buena idea decirle a ella? En los últimos días había notado como se había estado interesando de más en el caso de su amigo. No era bueno meterse tan afondo en la situación de los pacientes, mucho menos si la historia era tan complicada como la de Suigetsu.

— ¡Juugo! —fue el turno de Ino impacientarse.

—Suigetsu. Fue Suigetsu el que escapó.

—No puede ser. Tenemos que encontrarlo, no debe estar lejos. Ayudaré…

—No, no ayudarás a nada —la interrumpió el peli-naranja con seriedad. Ella lo miró confundida—. Es tal como pensaba, no sé a qué estás jugando, Ino, pero te sugiero que guardes la distancia con Suigetsu.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aléjate de él. No hagas cosas que no se te han pedido. Estás en este lugar para simplemente cumplir con la función de enfermera no para otra cosa. En el caso de Suigetsu, no estás para convertirte en su confidente personal ni para hacerle creer que alguien más que ella puede amarlo. Él no necesita engaños, debe ver la realidad…

— ¡Estás ofendiéndome, Juugo! Mi interés por Suigetsu es sincero y no tienes derecho a decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo ni cómo debo tratar a los pacientes…

—Sólo te doy el consejo de que no seas tan atenta con él porque si lo que sientes por él se aclara a lo que yo considero para mal, será para mal. Ahora, si me permites, debo encontrar a mi amigo.

Y con esto, el especialista se alejó de la bella enfermera, dejándola con un tumulto de pensamientos y sensaciones. Más confundida que ahora jamás había estado. ¿Qué quiso decirle con eso último?

* * *

**Ok, es todo por ahora. Los dejo y se me cuidan.**

**Hasta otra.**


	4. IV

**Hola a todos. Como estan? Espero que bien. Ok, realmente no estoy segura de que decir a parte de que les estoy muy agradecida a todas aquellas personitas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic tan raro y extranio. Me gustaria saber lo que opinan de este capitulo, asi que se los dejo sin mas.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Suigetsu corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos, tratando de esconderse de cualquiera que pudiera delatarlo; aunque de cualquier manera, si llegaban a verlo no era más que necesario darle un poco de toques a la persona con el electroshock que le había quitado al guardia que había derribado momentos atrás.

No había sido difícil escapar. Agradecía en gran manera a Ino por la valiosa información que le había proporcionado al decirle que uno de los guardias, que normalmente se encargaban de vigilarlo, había faltado por quién sabe qué cosa y no habían encontrado remplazo. Jamás había escuchado eso en todo el tiempo que había estado allí y no era porque no se hubiesen dado casos parecidos, sino que siempre procuraban dejar al margen a todos los pacientes de este tipo de situaciones.

¡Y con razón! Él era el ejemplo perfecto del porqué no dejaban que los pacientes se enteraran de las deficiencias. En el instante en que la irritante enfermera salió de su habitación trató de pensar en una manera de llamar la atención del guardia y salir de allí como fuese. La única idea que cruzó su mente fue la de hacer un gran alboroto y para hacerlo tuvo que golpear las paredes una y otra vez, con todo su cuerpo si era necesario.

Ahora, mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar al sótano del edificio, descubrió que aquellos golpes sin control estaban causando su efecto. Apenas si podía mover los brazos. No obstante, su sacrificio había dado resultado, logró captar la atención del guardia, a quien le esperaba una llovizna de golpes a diestra y siniestra en aquella habitación blanca.

Naturalmente, el hombre aquel consiguió el trabajo de guardia no por nada, por lo que Suigetsu recibió una golpiza tremenda, pero lo que al final logró su victoria fue la astucia de conseguir el arma que el hombre uniformado portaba y usarlo en su contra. El sujeto terminó en el suelo semiinconsciente.

Así había sido su escape. Obvio, usaba los electroshock contra cualquiera que se metía en su camino. En esta ocasión nada ni nadie impedirían que escapara de esa prisión. Ya que se encontraba en el sótano debía salir por la puerta que conectaba a éste y al exterior de la parte trasera de todo el terreno, que a su vez quedaba cerca del estacionamiento. El área no era muy vigilada y el estacionamiento… Bueno, no por nada tenía ese aparato infernal, podía defenderse de cualquiera.

Con gran esfuerzo logró abrir aquella puerta, era muy pesada, o se le hizo demasiado pesada por la debilidad que su cuerpo sentía en aquel instante; lo que fuera, había sido un sacrificio completo abrirla, pero lo consiguió y ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a escabullirse por el patio trasero del lugar, ocultándose entre los árboles o cualquier otra cosa que le sirviera de escondite. Estaba por llegar al estacionamiento cuando su sueño se derrumbó.

— ¡Allí está! ¡Atrápenlo! —escuchó la voz de un oficial.

Después de lanzar una maldición, comenzó a correr como nunca en su vida había corrido. Estaba por cumplir su objetivo y no permitiría que a esas alturas lo capturaran. Por desgracia, apenas había cruzado la mitad del estacionamiento cuando uno de los guardias le dio alcance y lo tumbó al suelo.

El joven de mirada violeta gimió de dolor al recibir el impacto de la caída en su brazo izquierdo, el más lastimado. A pesar de esto, luchó como una fiera feroz y forcejeó con todo lo que pudo, mas no consiguió nada. El guardia, respaldado por otros, le quitó el electroshock y lo usó contra el Hozuki, quien tuvo que tragarse más su dolor. No sólo el físico, sino el emocional también porque estaba tan cerca de volver a ella. La puerta estaba a poca distancian y simplemente no podía, no podía, no se lo permitían y eso lo desgarraba por dentro.

Estaba derrotado. Alzaron su cabeza halándole el cabello y pudo observar a dos personas a quienes transmitió su completo odio con una mirada: la irritante enfermera y su psiquiatra.

— Lo siento mucho —escuchó decir a Juugo cuando éste se inclinó hacia él y le aplicó una inyección en el cuello, tomándolo desprevenido.

El efecto del líquido que había en la jeringa fue inmediato, unos segundos después Suigetsu comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y sin poder evitarlo, los párpados fueron cerrándoseles hasta que cayó a la inconsciencia total.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación descolorida, privada de cualquier signo de vida, salvo él. Ni el maldito color daba un mísero signo de vida. Se incorporó de su cama y pensó que seguramente había pasado un día completo. No lo supo hasta que al mirar el suelo notó los alimentos de… ¿qué? ¿La mañana? ¿La tarde? ¿Los del día anterior? ¡Qué más daba!

Estaba por salir de su cama cuando la puerta se abrió e Ino entró con otra bolsa de alimentos. Suigetsu apenas sí viró la cabeza para verla y luego la ladeó. ¿Más comida? ¿Qué hacían con la que los pacientes no comían? ¿La tiraban? ¿Volvían a usarla? El joven suspiró con cansancio y salió por completo de la cama, para sentarse en el frío suelo y comer. El hambre había regresado.

Ino, como en otras ocasiones, se quedó allí un momento. Si Suigetsu le pedía que se retirara, lo haría. Esta vez no dijo nada por lo que permaneció al lado del peli-plata. Suigetsu terminó de comer e Ino recogió los desechables, abrió la boca con toda la intención de preguntar algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —inquirió Suigetsu con su tono habitual—. Quieres saber algo, ¿no? Pregunta rápido, no quiero tenerte aquí todo el día.

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Ino era tan considerado con ella como para darse cuenta de lo que quería. Se quedó tan perpleja que no formuló la pregunta que tenía en mente hasta que el ojivioleta la miró con impaciencia e irritación.

— Yo… tú… ¿cuántas veces has intentado escapar?

Suigetsu la miró con el ceño fruncido. Nadie le había preguntado aquello. ¿Por qué ella sí? Era simple curiosidad, seguramente. No obstante, por una extraña razón, aquella pregunta hizo que en su interior brotara una sensación muy cálida y por un momento se sintió feliz. Ino se movió incómoda en su lugar y evitó ver a Suigetsu, quien la miraba con extrañeza.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuántas veces has tratado de escapar? —volvió a preguntar la rubia, con la esperanza de que el joven entrara en razón. Lo que pareció funcionar porque en ese momento Suigetsu parpadeó unas cuantas veces, para después contestar con despreocupación:

— Ah, de hecho perdí la cuenta. Supongo que han sido tantas que no puedo ni recordarlas.

—Ya veo… y dime, tu expediente dice que…

— ¿Sabes? No soy una máquina en la que tengas que seguir algún instructivo para saber cómo funciona. Soy un ser humano y puedo responder a las preguntas por mí mismo sin la necesidad de que estés consultando siempre esa carpeta. Es molesto.

—Lo siento, no fue considerado de mi parte no tomar en cuenta cómo te sentías…

—Bueno, bueno, pero no exageres, ¿quieres? Sólo has la pregunta y ya.

—Bien, ¿tú…? ¿Estás obsesionado con las armas punzocortantes?

Ino miró a la chica frente a sí con intriga. ¿Por qué hacía todas esas preguntas? Sería posible que… por una vez después de tanto tiempo, ¿alguien estuviera interesándose en él de manera sincera?

—Bueno —empezó a decir luego de una pausa—, no lo consideraría una obsesión; más bien algo así como un pasatiempo. Ya sabes. Es como si coleccionara cuchillos, cúteres, navajas, puñales y todo eso.

— ¿Coleccionabas armas de ese estilo? —inquirió Ino incrédula y de alguna manera fascinada.

—Hay mucha gente que colecciona pelusa, ¿por qué yo no iba a coleccionar armas? ¿A ti qué te parece mucho más raro?

—Está bien, tranquilo, no te exaltes, sólo comentaba. Pero creo que tienes razón. La gente que colecciona pelusa es rara —soltó una risilla que contagió a Suigetsu—. Lo que me intriga ahora es, ¿por qué estás aquí? Me gustaría escuchar la respuesta de tu boca y no de…

Ino se interrumpió al ver la cara desencajada de Suigetsu.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento. Toqué un tema que no debía.

—No es eso. Es sólo que… —Suigetsu tomó su cabeza entre las manos mientras miraba el suelo con las pupilas dilatadas, asustado—. No… no recuerdo por qué estoy aquí.

— ¿Qué? Suigetsu…

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿Qué está pasándome?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —quiso consolarlo la rubia—. No entres en pánico, escucha, esto que estás sufriendo es amnesia de tipo funcional que es la que provienen de factores psicológicos y que sirve como mecanismos de defensa. Quizás hayas vivido algo que tu subconsciente simplemente no quiere recordar y las bloqueó, a veces por negación o por un hecho en verdad traumático. Pero descuida, a lo que veo, la amnesia que sufres es lagunar y ésta, la mayoría de las veces, siempre es temporal, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte por los recuerdos en los que puede estar ella, los recuperarás. ¡Te lo garantizo!

Ino concluyó su informe con una enorme sonrisa logrando que Suigetsu se calmara y un brillo de esperanza se tiñera en sus ojos. El reloj de Ino sonó.

—Vaya, es hora de seguir con lo otros pacientes.

— ¿Tan rápido se pasó el tiempo? —Cuestionó el hombre sintiendo de pronto algo de desilusión—. ¿No podrías quedare un poco más?

—Lo lamento, no puedo. Pero no te preocupes, estaré contigo mañana en la mañana —dijo ella sintiéndose feliz porque después de todo él empezaba a cifrar su confianza en ella y eso le gustaba.

Suigetsu asintió y despidiéndose miró a Ino desaparecer del otro lado de la puerta y volvió a sentir la soledad, mas en este momento casi la palpó y una parte de su ser deseo verla pronto, muy pronto. Suspiró pensando que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que llegaba a actuar casi a la semejanza de su antigua personalidad. Cuando era alegre, despreocupado y un tanto socarrón.

Sin embargo se armó de paciencia teniendo en mente que la vería después, sin siquiera imaginarse que la vería mucho más pronto de lo que hubiese imaginado.

No sabía con exactitud que hora era, lo único que sí tenía seguro era que estaba descansando cómodamente en su cama cuando sintió un zarandeo enorme que comenzó a sacudir con violencia toda la habitación. Se levantó de la cama, más que con miedo, con sorpresa. Veía las paredes vibrar con potencia, lo que lo alertó.

_"Un temblor"_, fue lo primero que pensó. Quiso dirigirse a la puerta, pero le era imposible con el tremendo movimiento de la tierra. No obstante, no necesitó abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Ino con la respiración agitada y un semblante de completo terror.

— ¡Es un terremoto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —gritó ella con el poco aliento que le quedaba y su voz llena de pánico.

_"Cómo si no lo supiera"_, pensó Suigetsu irritado y trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos, teniendo a la enfermera cogida de la muñeca. Sin embargo, la tarea era difícil de realizar no sólo por el sismo, sino que, debido a que el hospital estaba siendo evacuado, todos andaban carrereados; doctores, guardias, pacientes, enfermeras. Todos tratando de salir de allí.

— Por las escaleras —informó Suigetsu halando Ino para que no se separara de él.

Ahora bien, lo que les dificultaba mucho más el caminar, era que el edificio estaba construido de una manera que prevenía este tipo de seísmos. Así que, según le había dicho Juugo un día, el edificio mismo se movía al compás de los cimbrones. Pero algo que caracterizaba a Suigetsu era su persistencia y en esta ocasión, ésta no le fallaría.

Podía escuchar con claridad como todo lo que no se encontraba fijo caía al suelo, haciendo un ruido que era opacado por el ensordecedor sonido del temblor. Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando, con todo lo que estaba pasando, el joven pisó mal y se fue de bruces al suelo, cayendo por los peldaños llevándose a la joven de ojos color cobalto con él. No obstante, la primera reacción que tuvo fue la de proteger a su compañera rodeándola con sus brazos de manera cuidadosa para evitar que se hiciera daño.

Llegaron al descanso de la hilera de gradas.

— ¡Suigetsu! —gritó Ino sonrojada y preocupada por su paciente.

Al llamado de la enfermera, Suigetsu se levantó con velocidad.

—No perdamos el tiempo. Debemos salir de aquí.

Y tomando de nuevo a la rubia, emprendieron el camino una vez más. Salieron del edificio junto a una multitud de personas. No sabían que tan fuerte había sido el seísmo, sólo supieron que una vez éste terminó había muchas casas abajo, quizás aquellas con cimientos poco sólidos. Sin embargo, la cosa no se veía tan mal como hubieran imaginado todos.

Suigetsu suspiró aliviado mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de regularizar su jadeante respiración. Sí, Juugo tenía razón cuando decía que en situaciones así, a pesar de estar "bien preparados", se debía ser precavido.

Abrió los ojos espantado y se irguió por completo al recordar a su amigo. Alzó la vista por sobre todas las cabezas, esperando encontrarse con el médico de Juugo. Al no verlo, se hizo paso entre la multitud de gente, buscándolo. Lo encontró atendiendo a un hombre que parecía estar en un shock nervioso. Suspiró tranquilo.

Nuevamente, alzó su vista, pero ahora miró hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado. La luna estaba llena y resplandecía de una manera maravillosa, o eso pensó él que era la primera vez que observaba la luna en todo su esplendor desde hacía… tanto. Inhaló la frescura de la noche y se preguntó:

_"¿Qué hago aquí?"_

Era libre, después de más de una año estando encerrado por fin era libre. Lo que siempre deseó, ¿no? Sí. Y ahora no habría nada que impediría llegar al lado de ella. Miró su alrededor. Todos parecían muy ocupados en sus cosas o pensamientos como para ponerle atención a él. Y aprovechado eso comenzó a escabullirse de entre la turba y se encaminó al estacionamiento, de donde eligió una motocicleta. Teniendo en cuenta lo pasado minutos antes, el centro de la ciudad debía ser un caos completo y no quería perder tiempo en el tráfico por lo que así era la manera más rápida de viajar.

—Suigetsu… —bien, no había contado con aquella voz.

* * *

**Bien, por ahora es todo. Espero les haya gustado y les aviso que este es el penultimo capitulo. Sip. Este fic llega a su final, como bien adverti, fue algo corto. Los dejo y se me cuidan.**

**Hasta otra.**


	5. V

**Yo, que tal? Pues aca ando, publicando el ultimo capitulo de este fic, jejeje. Gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leerlo y mas aun a los que me dejan sus reviews, sobre todo a Stela-san, quien ya dijo por alli mas o menos como iba a acabar, je. Creo que fui demasiado predecible con respecto a eso, no? En fin, les dejo el capitulo, que es el mas largo hasta el momento y se lo merece por ser el fin. Espero les guste.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Suigetsu se volvió y se encontró con que Ino lo había seguido hasta allí.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ino? —inquirió él apartando la vista de ella hacia el vacío.

La rubia titubeó un momento y después respondió con otra pregunta:

— ¿Te vas?

—Tengo que irme, Ino, ella me espera…

Suigetsu subió a la motocicleta y antes de que la encendiera de la forma antigua, pues no contaba con las llaves de ésta, Ino se colocó frente a él.

—Voy contigo —no era ni una sugerencia. Era una afirmación, no estaba preguntando siquiera el consentimiento del joven.

Suigetsu la miró unos instantes con irritación. ¿Por qué el afán de querer estar siempre a su lado? No obstante, la irritación pasó y lanzando un suspiro que denotó más bien una decepción de sí mismo por ser tan permisivo, aceptó que lo acompañara cuando palmeó la parte trasera del asiento.

Presurosa, Ino montó el motociclo y una vez su paciente arrancó el motor de éste, emprendieron el viaje por las calles atestadas de vehículos de toda clase, detenidos por el seísmo que minutos antes acababa de ocurrir. Evitando las calles cerradas y esquivando los autos varados en éstas, llegaron al destino que Suigetsu no se había propuesto en un principio. Su casa.

Como no tenía llaves de ésta, tuvo que romper una de las ventanas y abrir por dentro. Los dos entraron. La casa no era muy grande, después de todo él vivió solo todo el tiempo. Mientras Ino curioseaba la casa, Suigetsu la miraba con más nostalgia que nada. Hacía más de un año que no se sentía cómodo y seguro.

Al igual que su irritante enfermera, Suigetsu comenzó a caminar por la casa, pasando por la pequeña sala, la reducida cocina y luego entró a su habitación, siendo perseguido por la rubia. Sintió mucha más nostalgia. Sin embargo, este sentimiento fue suplido por extraño confort al mirar frente a sí la gran vitrina que dejaba ver la incontable cantidad de armas punzocortantes.

— No puedo creer que sigan aquí —exclamó en verdad sorprendido dirigiéndose a la vitrina.

— ¿Es tu colección? —preguntó Ino, siguiéndolo.

—Así es —apenas sí contestó.

El peli-plata abrió las puestas del escaparate y cogió una de armas y la miró de alguna manera con cariño. Pasó su dedo por el filo de la navaja y al hacer un movimiento brusco se hizo un pequeño corte.

— ¿Estás bien, Suigetsu? —le preguntó la rubia al ver el daño que se había hecho.

Sin embargo, Suigetsu no le contestó a su compañera. Se concentró en mirar la sangre que emanaba de su interior, corría por su dedo y terminaba en el suelo en una silente gota. Al mirar el líquido carmín, algo en su mente hizo click. Llegó junto a una punzada de dolor y flashes del pasado, del porqué de las cosas. Recordó todo.

Su desquicio había comenzado un día que estaba limpiando su colección. Hasta ese momento no había tenido en cuenta qué tan grave era su obsesión por las armas de esta clase, pero cuando se hizo una pequeña rajadura con un puñal, comenzó todo.

Justo como ahora, la sangré brotó de su interior dejando un camino rojo y la miró como la cosa más asombrosa e interesante del mundo. El dolor no existía en el corte aquel, sólo existía el hecho de que ese color era increíblemente llamativo y fue cuando su mente comenzó a maquinar la locura. La demencia total que lo llevó a ser catalogado como un esquizofrénico con doble personalidad.

Pues al mirar el vital líquido no pudo evitar pensar en ella, en sus hermosos ojos con destellos rojizos, sus sedosos cabellos escarlata… en la sangre de ella. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué tonalidad de rojo tenía? ¿Cómo la de su cabello, la de sus ojos? Y la obsesión de su colección comenzó a juntarse con una extraña obsesión hacia ella y de querer tener en sus manos el fluido de ella y tocarlo. Y el pensamiento aquel llegó a ser tan importante que incluso llamó a una navaja "Karin", como ella, dedicada únicamente a cumplir su cometido.

Fue así como su otra personalidad salió a flote, llegando a la vesania completa. En ese tiempo ella no estaba en Konoha, había salido de viaje con sus amigas aprovechando las vacaciones, pues ella estudiaba la universidad; pero él esperaría lo que fuera y lograría su propósito y si no se conformaba con un poco, ¿qué? ¿El ser humano no tenía cinco litros de sangre como promedio? ¿No era suficiente eso para quedar satisfecho? ¡Ahora sí sería toda suya!

Suigetsu soltó el arma que tenía en las manos y tomo su cabeza entre éstas, tratando de mitigar el dolor que los recuerdos le provocaban. Se arrodilló al suelo mientras lanzaba gemidos de dolor.

— ¡Suigetsu! ¿Qué tienes, Suigetsu? —Ino se arrodilló frente a él, preocupada.

El rostro de Suigetsu evidenciaba el terror puro. No era posible que él tuviera la idea de hacerle eso a la persona que amaba. Pero no era él exactamente, era su otro yo el que buscaba dañarla. Por eso se detuvo a sí mismo antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. Jamás permitió que su otra identidad se apoderara por completo de su cuerpo.

Siempre trató de sacar su buen juicio y fue cuando buscó a Juugo. Le contó todo lo que le pasaba y le mandó estrictamente que lo encerrara. Era un peligro para Karin que estaba por llegar de su viaje y no tenían tiempo de hacer terapias previas al encierro. Cumpliendo sus órdenes, su mejor amigo lo encerró y al cabo de un par semanas olvidó todo para protegerse a sí mismo y no sufrir una fuerte impresión de culpa. Y así se negó a sí mismo que él podía herir a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

— ¿Suigetsu, qué te pasa? —inquirió Ino asustada de ver el rostro del joven.

En seguida, la expresión en el rostro de Suigetsu cambió de manera radical. Sus ojos dilatados por el terror ahora se dilataban por la locura y su semblante reflejó la demencia.

— Suigetsu… —esta etapa de él Ino no la conocía para nada.

—Suigetsu no se encuentra en estos momentos, ¿quieres dejarle un mensaje?

Ino abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero él lo evitó al lanzarse contra ella y tomarla por el cuello, ahorcándola. Tan fuerte la sujetaba que sintió que sus dedos atravesarían su carne. Aspiró tratando de que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones sin éxito. El esencial elemento se negaba entrar a su sistema respiratorio.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¿La enfermera de Suigetsu o algo más?... No, no eres más que su cuidadora. Él y yo amamos a Karin demasiado como para traicionarla. Me gustaría ocuparme de ti ahora, pero tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Suigetsu soltó a la rubia de un empujón y ella sintió un profundo alivio, mientras miraba con ojos llorosos como su paciente se dirigía a la vitrina y escogía de entre todas la armas una en específico. La miró con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

— ¿No es irónico? —Ino no supo si hablaba consigo mismo o se dirigía a ella—. Karin va a matar a Karin. ¿Así o más coincidencia?

Ino se quedó estupefacta al oír aquella tontería por parte de él ¿Matar? ¿Quién hablaba de matar? Se recuperó por completo de la impresión cuando él estaba por salir de la casa.

— ¡Alto allí! ¡No permitiré que cometas un crimen! ¡Suigetsu! —gritó al erguirse.

— Oh, ¿quieres detenerme? Inténtalo —con suma rapidez salió de la casa.

Ino corrió detrás de él y vio cómo se montaba en la motocicleta, la encendía y se iba de allí. La rubia maldijo en voz alta. No pudo detenerlo. Había tenido enormes ganas de ponerse frente a la moto y evitarle el paso, pero en su estado podría arroyarla sin remordimiento alguno. Tomó su celular de la bolsita donde guardaba el aparato y que siempre cargaba con ella colgándola del cinturón del uniforme de enfermera. Marcó un número.

— ¿Hola? —respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Juugo…

— ¡Ino! ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¿Dónde está Suigetsu? He estado buscándolos sin descanso y no aparecen. ¿Están fuera del hospital? Te advertí que…

— ¡Suigetsu se volvió loco! —gritó Ino con desesperación interrumpiendo al peli-naranja. No estaba para esa clase de sermones.

— ¿Qué? —un silencio profundo precedió la pregunta, como si Juugo tratara de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo dices, Ino? ¡Responde! —la alerta se prendió dentro de él.

—No lo sé yo… jamás lo había visto así, fue… extraño, hablaba en tercera persona y… dijo querer matar a alguien… —la voz se le quebró ante el recuerdo. Oyó a Juugo lanzar una maldición.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Va por Karin! Tengo que detenerlo…

—El centro es un lío completo, si siegues en el hospital no llegarás a tiempo —informó Ino con voz trémula.

—Tengo que llegar… ¿dónde estás, Ino?

—En casa de Suigetsu…

—Ino, voy a encargarte algo muy importante. Corre a casa de Karin y has todo lo que esté a tu alcance por detener a Suigetsu y que no cometa una locura. La dirección es…

* * *

Suigetsu llegó al edificio de departamentos y se adentró a la calle que daba acceso las escaleras de emergencia. Sería por allí por donde subiría para llegar al lugar que su amada rentaba. Sonrió para sí. No sabía si ella seguía en aquel lugar, después de todo un año no pasaba por nada; pero quiso comenzar por allí por ser la opción más lógica y si no estaba, ¿no sería divertido jugar a las escondidas hasta encontrarla?

Bajó de la moto y comenzó a subir por la escalerilla metálica. Si mal no recordaba, el apartamento de ella estaba en el segundo piso y era el último. Llegó a la ventana del alojamiento, que era por donde se tenía acceso a las escaleras, y la tocó al intentar abrirla por fuera notando que estaba cerrada.

Estaba por tocarla por cuarta vez cuando otra punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza. La tomó entre sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no lanzar un grito agonizante. El dolor aminoró casi al instante y al volver a abrir los ojos, estos reflejaron la completa confusión.

— ¿Pero qué…? —se preguntó mirando a su alrededor sin entender. La luz de la luna llena junto al de un par de débiles faroles que iluminaban esa calle, lo ayudaron a saber dónde estaba—. No puede ser… —la luz del interior del cuarto se encendió saliendo por la ventana—. No puede ser.

Sin demora alguna bajó por las escaleras sintiendo un miedo gigantesco. Un temor que no había existido en él en el pasado año. El temor de volver a verla. Apenas sí logró esconderse entre las sombras cuando la dueña de la vivienda se asomó por la venta para ver quién rayos molestaba a esas horas de la madrugada.

Suigetsu la miró maravillado. Un año completo y no había cambiado nada. Seguía con esas ínfulas de superioridad que siempre la distinguieron. Su cabello pelirrojo se notaba por la luz que su habitación emitía y esas odiosas gafas que opacaban el esplendor de sus ojos rojizos se encontraban donde mismo. Vestía un pijama de pantalón morado que evitaba que sus bien delineadas curvas femeninas se notaran.

Suigetsu la miró con fascinación y al creer que era suficiente, comenzó a caminar hacía atrás no queriendo perderse ningún detalle de ella, por lo que no notó que unos botes de basura se encontraban en la entrada de la calle y chocó con ellos haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

— ¡¿Quién está allí? ¡Llamaré a la policía! —amenazó la pelirroja dirigiendo su vista a los botes y maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de que no tuviera vecinos y la única familia que rentaba allí estuviera de viaje.

Suigetsu había caído al piso cuando tropezó con los tambos y al tratar de levantarse, la luz de un farol lo iluminó, descubriéndolo.

— ¿Suigetsu? —Cuestionó ella incrédula y son asombro; luego, estas reacciones fueron suplidas por la ira—. ¡Tú, maldito infeliz! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Insensible! ¡Desalmado! ¡Cobarde! ¿Cómo te atreves a pararte frente a mí otra vez? —exclamó hecha una fiera mientras salía de su casa y bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Espera, Karin!...

—Poco hombre. Me prometiste que nos casaríamos cuando terminara de estudiar, ¿y hace cuánto crees que fue eso? ¡Hace cuatro odiosos meses, miserable canalla!

— ¡Karin no te me acerques más! ¡Escucha, por favor! —pidió Suigetsu al ver como Karin no obedecía y seguía acercándose a él.

— ¡Sinvergüenza, mal agradecido! ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme ahora cuando fuiste tú el que me abandonó por más de una año?

— ¡Karin aléjate de mí, te lo suplico! No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer…

Una fuerte bofetada lo silenció por completo e hizo que su cabeza se volviera a un lado.

—Tampoco sabes lo que yo soy capaz de hacer —se defendió Karin furiosa—. Eso te enseñará a respetarme y no tomarme como tu juguete…

Una burlona carcajada procedente de la garganta de Suigetsu la hizo callar.

— ¿A eso le llamas castigo? —inquirió el joven regresando su vista a la pelirroja mirándola con diversión.

Karin retrocedió un par de pasos escrutando aquellos ojos que la miraban con osadía. Esos ojos no eran los de Suigetsu.

—Oh, ya me descubriste, ¿no es así? —Indagó él al notar como la ira de ella se transformaba en desconfianza—. Descuida, tu querido Suigetsu aparecerá cuando termine con una labor que él mismo me pidió que hiciera.

El peliplateado sacó la navaja que tenía en su bolsa de pantalón e hizo que la luz le diera al filo, reluciendo su poder. Karin retrocedió aún más, con pánico absoluto.

—Sólo quiero bañarme en tu sangre… haré lo posible por que no te duela.

Y al escuchar la sentencia, Karin salió disparada a la escalera de emergencia, en un intento por librarse de aquel loco. Sin embargo, Suigetsu fue mucho más rápido que ella por lo que le dio alcance fácilmente. La tomó entre sus brazos. Ella gritó a todo pulmón, teniendo la esperanza de que alguien pudiera escucharla mientras ponía todo su empeño en zafarse del firme agarre.

— Tranquila, tranquila. Estás en buenas manos, ¿no? —dijo Suigetsu con sorna susurrándole al oído.

— ¡No! —gritó Karin soltando las lágrimas.

—Es hora de calmar mis ansias —el joven acercó la navaja al cuello de la joven mujer…

— ¡Déjala! —gritó otra voz mientras Suigetsu sentía como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él, subiéndose a su espalda.

Karin se liberó ante la distracción de Suigetsu y vio con admiración y sorpresa como aquella rubia vestida de enfermera luchaba con el hombre.

— ¡No te quedes allí! ¡Corre! —le gritó Ino intentando mantener ocupado a su paciente.

Karin no esperó un minuto más para comenzar a correr a la seguridad de su casa. Suigetsu vio aquello, pero no iba permitir que su víctima escapara, por lo que enfrentó a la rubia pensando que debió deshacerse de ella cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Con algo de esfuerzo se la quitó de encima y notando que Ino no cedería le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, a la altura del ojo.

La pobre enfermera cayó de lleno al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Suigetsu la miró con gran molestia e irritación, si no fuera porque vio a Karin subir por las escaleras intentando escapar, habría acabado con Ino en ese momento, pero no deseaba que su presa huyera y hablara a la policía o peor aún, al manicomio. Así que se dispuso ir tras la pelirroja sin darse cuenta que, desde el suelo, Ino lo había cogido de un pie con todas las fuerzas que tenía, por lo que al querer dar un paso cayó de bruces, enterrándose la navaja en el estómago.

— ¡Demonios! —escupió al sentir como el frío metal perforaba su piel adentrándose a su interior.

Forcejeó para quitarse a la rubia que se había lanzado arriba de él para detenerlo; pero el efecto fue que la herida se hizo más grande. Lanzó una mirada de furia a las escaleras donde Karin se había quedado paralizada, mirando la escena con espanto. Después, sus ojos hicieron relucir al Suigetsu verdadero mientras la piel de éste palidecía.

— ¡Suigetsu! —gritó Ino al ver la sangre fluir del cuerpo del hombre y a pesar de sentirse morir por el dolor en su rostro, la enfermera hizo girar el cuerpo de su paciente—. ¡Suigetsu! —volvió a llamar la rubia mientras sacaba la navaja del cuerpo de él, quien no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

—Por favor —susurró apenas audiblemente y con sufrimiento—. Dime que no la dañé a ella…

La vista de Ino se empañó por las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Trató de detener la hemorragia haciendo presión en la herida, pero él se lo impidió tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, mirándola con ojos suplicantes, opacados por el tormento. Las lágrimas salieron de los zafiros de Ino.

—No, Suigetsu, no le hiciste daño.

Un confort tranquilizante se apoderó del joven mientras sus lagrimales comenzaban a funcionar.

—Me alegro… jamás creí que terminaría así…

—No digas eso, Suigetsu…

—Pero al menos tuve la dicha de verla una vez más…

—Suigetsu, por favor, vas a salvarte —insistió Ino mientras sujetaba su mano con fuerza y dirigió su vista a donde Karin se mantenía inmóvil, mirándolos.

— ¡Suigetsu! ¡Ino! —escucharon la voz de Juugo y Suigetsu se sintió feliz de que su amigo siempre estuviera allí para él—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pasó? —el médico se arrodilló junto a Ino y comenzó a revisar a Suigetsu, quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

— ¡Suigetsu, por favor! ¡Resiste, puedes hacerlo! —gritó Ino alarmada.

—Vamos amigo, ¡no te des por vencido! —Juugo también estaba alterado.

Sin embargo, Suigetsu apenas si podía escuchar las voces de sus centinelas. Era un simple zumbido lo que oía y pensó que ese era su final, hasta que entre tanta agonía logró percibir la voz más maravillosa para él, la de Karin, que con angustia gritaba su nombre y sentía como sus pasos se dirigían a donde estaban ellos. Esa voz fue la que siguió escuchando claramente hasta que quedó inconsciente por completo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y por un instante lo deslumbró la iluminada habitación que parecía alumbrar más de lo normal gracias al níveo color de las paredes. Se encontraba acostado en una cama y desde allí comenzó a recorrer la habitación con afán.

— ¡Suigetsu! —Oyó la voz de su amigo, quien se levantó de una silla y caminó hacia él, con Ino detrás de él—. Menos mal que recuperaste la conciencia. Nos asustaste muchísimo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Inquirió el paciente con voz ronca, sintiendo un dolor en su estómago—. ¿En el hospital…?

—Psiquiátrico —concluyó Juugo.

Suigetsu rodó los ojos y suspiró abatido para después decir:

—Es en serio, odio el blanco.

—Pues es una lástima porque a mí me encanta —aseveró una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Suigetsu reconoció la voz enseguida y trató de alzarse para ver a la persona, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

— Tranquilo —lo calmó Ino y le hizo una seña a la persona y ésta se acercó a ellos.

—Karin —pronunció el amado nombre con un regocijo inocultable. Creyó no volver a verla nunca más—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a verte, ¿no es obvio? Juugo me puso al tanto de la situación. ¿Por qué ninguno me lo dijo?

—Tenía miedo— confesó Suigetsu—. Miedo de que no me quisieras si lo sabías.

—Fuiste un completo tonto al pensar eso. Juugo ya recibió su regaño y a ti debería darte uno también, ¿que no me conoces? —Suigetsu asintió—. Te amo más de lo crees.

—Yo también —declaró el hombre de cabello como la luna sonriendo con sinceridad. Karin respondió la sonrisa y anunció:

—Hay buenas noticias. Juugo dice que si pones de tu parte, cumples todas las terapias y te esmeras, podrás deshacerte de tu otra personalidad. Existe la ventaja de que tu otro yo es cobarde y vulnerable a la aflicción, así que si esto se aprovecha podrás volver a ser el mismo.

— ¿Es cierto? —Suigetsu se dirigió a su amigo y éste asintió, luego pasó sus violetas ojos a los colorados de Karin—. ¿Estarías dispuesta a esperarme?

—Toda una vida si es necesario —avaló la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente—. Vendré con constancia. Ahora debo irme porque tengo cosas que hacer, es casi medio día; pero prometo volver.

—Te acompañaré a la salida —habló Juugo llevándose a su amiga fuera de la habitación.

Ino y Suigetsu se quedaron solos en la habitación.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Suigetsu y señaló su ojo derecho. Ino posó sus dedos en el moretón que tenía en su ojo diestro.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. No creo que sea la última vez que me vayan a golpear si sigo trabajando aquí —contestó con buen humor y una sonrisa.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado y preocuparte por mí de manera sincera —agradeció el joven sonriente, descubriendo que Karin era el pilar que necesitaba para salir del hoyo en el que estaba, pero Ino y Juugo eran un apoyo fundamental para lograr aquello y que necesitaba sin duda.

Ino no pudo decir nada más, se limitó a sonreírle a su paciente y le hizo compañía hasta que se quedó dormido nuevamente. Salió de la habitación y descubrió que Juugo la esperaba frente a la puerta.

—Lo siento —dijo él una vez estuvieron frente a frente. Ella lo miró confundida. Ya había recibido bastantes disculpas por un día—. No debí haberte juzgado antes. Debí haber visto tu sincero interés por Suigetsu. Lo siento.

—Oh, era eso. No importa, lo había olvidado ya —guardaron silencio un momento—. ¿Es seguro lo que le dijiste a Karin? ¿Suigetsu puede recuperarse? —inquirió ella desanimada. El doctor la miró y sonrió.

— ¿Bromeas? Tiene una muy grande motivación y para estar con ella lo más pronto posible puedes estar segura de que hará hasta lo imposible. Además, el amor es poderoso. Puede vencer hasta la obsesión más grande. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Ino sonrió optimista también.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Puede lograrlo!

—Es medio día, te invito a comer en el restaurante que queda a una cuadra de aquí; claro, si quieres.

—Estaría encantada— aceptó la rubia.

Y así, doctor y enfermera se dirigieron a disfrutar de una deliciosa alimentación, sabiendo que el futuro de amigos y el suyo propio era incierto, pero aún así, tenían las esperanzas más arriba que nunca antes.

**Fin**

* * *

**Ahi esta. Sip, al final la miestriosa ella resulto ser Karin. Que quieren? Me gusta el SuiKa a morir. Fue un final medio abierto, pero asi lo deje. Espero en verdad hayan distrutado esta hitoria tanto como disfrute escribiendola. Se me cuidan.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
